


While You Were Sleeping

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Yondu has to take care of a very drunk reader after a night out. Fun and fluff ensues.





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a trope writing challenge on tumblr. The story uses the "Beautiful Dreamer" trope, where one person of a couple, or potential couple, watches the other sleep.

“And then!” you yell over the zealous crowd of Ravagers. “He punches the slimy tentacle thing,” you swing your free arm back and follow through. Your body imitating the motions of Will Smith. “And says ‘Welcome to Earth.’”

The Ravagers erupt into a fit of hollers, laughter and cheers at your story. Drinks spill everywhere at the jubilation. In the corner of one of the booths, Yondu watches and shakes his head with a hint of a smile on his scarred face. Only you could tell the story of a Terran movie about humans fighting and killing aliens to a bunch of drunk-off-their-asses aliens, and have them cheering for the Terrans. Tipping back the last of your purple drink, you hop off the bar table you were reenacting the entire plotline of Independence Day on and head towards the back of the bar.

In your usual state, you kept more on the quiet side, not completely shy but not a social butterfly either. The alcohol just seemed to help shut off those voices in your head for awhile, which sometimes you needed. Tonight was one of those nights, and most of the crew of the Eclector loved when you would act out your beloved Terran movies when drinking. 

You see Kraglin and some of the other Ravagers you consider your friends in the back of the bar and take a seat next to the Xandarian.

“That was quite a story, (y/n),” Yondu says. The raspy voice makes you jump and your cheeks flush with a pinkish hue. Almost completely hidden by the lighting, you didn’t know he was at the table, or that he finally showed up. Yondu had told you earlier that evening that there was a trade he needed to make on the outskirts of the Red Light District, and he wasn’t sure when he’d make it.

“Might be one of my favorites,” he smiles. He keeps his ruby eyes on you and you feel your heart flutter at his look. You and the Captain have had some kind of unspoken thing going on the within last couple of months.

After joining his crew almost eight months ago as a M-ship mechanic, you started to develop feelings for Yondu, but were too scared to do anything about it. He was your Captain and you needed the job more than you needed a love life. If Yondu didn’t feel the same way, you couldn’t bear to stay on the Eclector with him. The embarrassment would kill you.

Then things changed a couple months ago. It started with Yondu checking in on you down in the M-ship workshop, asking you if you could fix other things for him. He would wind up staying down there with you, talking while you worked on the latest holopad that just so happened to malfunction. The first time you landed on Contraxia after you joined the crew, Kraglin asked if you were coming with them. You politely declined his offer, telling him bars and brothels weren’t really your thing. Yondu had been standing there, beckoning Kraglin to come on, and seeming to ignore you. But then as time passed, you noticed that when the ship docked on Contraxia, Yondu would only spend a couple hours out, always returning back early and checking in on you before he’d head to his own quarters. On the rare occasions you did go out with the crew, he’d stay out too, and when you decided to head back, so did he. Tonight was one of those nights. Parts for the M-ship you were working on failed to arrive this week when you ordered them, causing you to fall behind schedule, and you needed an outlet for all the stress.

You order another round of the glowing green shots that taste like cinnamon, and hand them to Kraglin, Yondu, and the newest Ravager whose name you can’t quite remember at the moment. Counting to three, all four of you tip the small glasses back. Smiling as you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, you feel good. You, Yondu, and a few other Ravagers talk about the next mission you are to go on soon, and another round of drinks are ordered.

As the night goes on, you can hardly keep your eyes open. The drink in front of you is barely halfway gone, the alcohol finally having its affect on you. Without thinking, you move closer to the Captain and rest your head on his shoulder, still listening to Kraglin and the new Ravager argue over their plans for the rest of night.

Yondu notices you yawn and wraps a sturdy arm around your shoulders. “Ya ready ta go?” he whispers in your ear.

You nod your head in agreement. Suddenly the wild shenanigans of the bar becoming too much for you. As you stand, the room spins. The colorful lights whirl around you and you set a hand back on the table to steady yourself. Perhaps you had a little too much to drink tonight. Yondu helps you slip your heavier jacket back on, takes your hand, and guides you out of the cramped bar. The frigid night air hits your face and helps to sober you up some, but you know you overdid it tonight.

Halfway back to the ship, you stop abruptly and Yondu turns to you concerned. “Ya alright?”

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” you spit out covering your mouth. Yondu frantically looks around to find something for you and winds up taking the cup out of a passerby’s hands. He dumps the liquid out of it and holds it in front of you, running his other hand soothingly up and down your back. And there you stand, in the middle of Contraxia, not sure if you’re about to barf in front of your Captain. But just as quickly as the nausea comes over you, it goes away.

“Actually, I think m’okay.” you mumble.

“Ya think ya’s can make it back?” he asks. Still not convinced of your words. 

You nod, telling him that the cold air is helping. Yondu still carries the cup with him while you slowly make your way back to the Eclector. All you want to do at this point is take off your clothes and pass out, but you still have to get onto the ship, up the multiple staircases, and across the many walkways to your room. A tiny closet Yondu made Kraglin put a mattress in when you first joined, so you wouldn’t have to sleep in the dog pile of Ravagers. Over the months, you had started to decorate and furnish it with things you found while on missions.

You finally get to the door of your room and slowly type in the code, focusing intently on each button you have to press. When the doors open, you head straight for your bed, collapsing on the mattress face up and close your eyes while the room still spins. You feel a tugging on your foot and it takes all your energy to get up on your elbows to look down and see Yondu taking your boots off.

“What are you doing?” you ask as he lifts your right foot off the floor.

“Ya really wanna sleep in all this shit?” is his response. He unties all the laces and unzips the heavy footwear, sliding it off your foot and then moves to the other. “Or ya wanna wake up with imprints on ya face, ya arrow piercing the skin near ya ass, and ya blaster engaged and ready ta go off any minute?”

You sit up a little more, eyes scrunching as you look at him. “That’s seems oddly specific. Past experience?” He ignores your question. You start to giggle and collapse back on the mattress while he slides off your other boot.

Getting to his feet, Yondu grabs your hands and forces you up off the bed. You groan as you’re pulled to your feet. The jolt makes your nausea come back, but it settles again as Yondu places one of your hands on his shoulder. He straightens your other arm out and removes the sleeve of your jacket, then switches arms and removes the other. He tosses the jacket on the table and you lean your forehead on Yondu’s shoulder, almost hugging him to keep your balance. The light in your room is hurting your eyes and the seduction of sleep is getting harder to ignore as your eyes close. Yondu senses you aren’t going to make it much longer and reaches his arms around your waist, undoing the holster and setting it on top of your jacket. He pauses for a moment, hesitant about his next actions.

“Ya uh…ya wanna wear these ta bed?” he stumbles over his words when he touches your leather pants. You toss your head back and forth with fervor on his shoulder and let out another groan.

Slowly, his large hands glide over to the buttons and zipper in the front and he can hear the faintest moan escape your lips. Yondu tries to focus his mind on something else. He’s never touched you this closely before and finds himself wishing you hadn’t drank so much tonight. He might be a lot of things, but he has never, and would never, take advantage of someone in your state. Once the zipper is down, his hands move to your hips and he pushes the fabric off your body, making sure your underwear doesn’t come with it. When you feel the leather at your feet, you step out of them and lean closer on the blue Centaurian, letting out a sigh. Yondu notices you’re wearing one of your long sleeve shirts and asks if it’s comfortable enough for you to sleep in since you haven’t complained about it yet.

“I need to take my bra off,” you mumble in his shoulder and reach underneath the large shirt. Yondu stands still as a statue as you take the thing off underneath your shirt. The black bra falls from the inside of your shirt to the floor, and finally Yondu guides you over to your bed, moving the dark violet sheets for you to slip in. You sink into the mattress and Yondu covers you up. He walks over to the other side and dims the light for your room. A dull yellow hue fills the metal walls and he turns to leave when he hears you call out.

“Stay,” you mumble through half opened eyes. He turns to meet your gaze and sighs. You did drink a shit ton tonight and part of him worries about you getting sick later. Maybe he should stick around for a little bit, until he’s satisfied that the only thing to happen to you will be the awful hangover in the morning. Yondu walks back over to the bed and situates himself. He doesn’t get under the covers with you, instead resting his back against the headboard, and rocks on his sides a bit to get his duster loose enough to be comfortable. Once he stops moving, he sees you lean up on your side and turns to face you.

“Thank you,” you say, and without thinking place a soft, quick kiss to his lips before laying back down.

The action catches him off guard and Yondu freezes. His lips tingle, still able to feel you on them and he wonders if you’re going to remember it the next day. He glances back down at you and watches as your chest rises and falls in a slow rhythm. It’s hypnotizing to him. He notices your eyes flutter underneath your lids, the small twitches your face makes as you relax into a deep sleep, and he can’t suppress his feelings anymore. It’s then he realizes he would do anything to keep you safe. Even if it means watching over you as you sleep so you don’t puke all over yourself. He brushes a strand of hair away from your face and you hum in approval at his touch. 

As he listens to your breathing even out, the deep tones lull Yondu into a relaxed state and he sinks further down on the bed, folding his hands behind his head. Just as he is about to fall asleep himself, a low, nasally snore escapes from your body and Yondu smiles to himself.

______________________________

The comforting aroma of old leather fills your nose as your body slowly wakes up early the next morning. At least you think it’s the early morning. As you wake a little more, you realize your face is buried into something or someone that is all at once strong but comforting and firm but soft. Nothing but darkness seeps through your eyelids and the pain behind your eyes makes you uneasy to open them.

You really outdid yourself with the alcohol last night and only fragments of the evening flash through your head. You remember your one person re-enactment of Independence Day, and taking more shots. You remember almost being sick in the middle of Contraxia with Yondu by your side, and that’s when it dawns on you. Your eyes quickly snap open and you lift your head to look around. It’s not completely dark in the room. Your room you discover. The light on the other side of your bed is set on the lowest dial. Turning your head to the left you see Yondu fast asleep next you. He’s laying above the covers completely dressed, and you relax. You knew Yondu would never do anything to you, but you’re relieved it doesn’t look like you embarrassed yourself in front of him either. You do, though, have the faintest memory of a dream where you kissed him. Your lips tingle as you think about it now. 

You watch Yondu as he sleeps. His face looking relaxed for once and not set it its usual scowl. You take in the long, thin scars that scatter across the side of his face. There are many things Yondu has yet to tell you about his past, and you find yourself hoping one day he will trust you enough to open himself up to you. The urge to reach out and trace your fingers lightly over the raised skin strikes you, but you know better and don’t want to disturbed him.

Yondu stirs slightly in his sleep and you lay back down on instinct to try and not wake him. You admit to yourself it was kinda nice waking up to him, and with the pounding in the back of your head, Yondu’s broad frame worked very well to keep out any sort of light. Slowly, you scoot back into the position you woke up in and with an audible hum, bury yourself back into Yondu’s side. To your surprise, you feel his arm wrap around your back, bringing you closer to him. You both fall back into a deep sleep and don’t move until later that day.


End file.
